


Out of Context Quotes Part One: The Hamburglar

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: Out of Context [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Wynonna drags Nicole on a Walmart run late at night.





	Out of Context Quotes Part One: The Hamburglar

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely isn't my best writing, I'm just really trying to get back into it since I've been dormant for so long. I have been working on the Apollo 13 au that I promised forever ago, but I've had writers block ever since I left for school. These are just going to be a series of really short works based on out of context quotes that I've taken down from my friends. Enjoy!

Walmart was a pretty interesting at the late hours of the night/early hours of the morning, especially in a town with three different colleges. Sometimes you could find a man in a fedora and leather jacket riding around on one of the scooters with a radio at his feet blasting music. Others you’d see huge groups of college kids fucking around in the toy section with a very tired worker standing nearby or the local police hostage unit sitting in the parking lot.  
Somehow, Nicole had been convinced by Wynonna to go on a late night run for some ice cream and spaghettios when they should be getting some sleep for their three hour lab at eight the next morning. They probably wouldn’t even end up getting either of those items, seeing as though Wynonna got distracted pretty easily by the toy section.  
“I wish we could have nerf guns in the dorms,” Wynonna said, taking one from the shelf and pretending to shoot Nicole with it. “The group would have so much fun with that.”  
“We’ve already had campus security called on us once, we don’t need that again,” Nicole countered. “I don’t want to get any fines.”  
“Lighten up a bit, Haught stuff. They can’t fine you if you don’t get caught.”  
Nicole rolled her eyes and put the gun back on the shelf.  
“We came to get ice cream and spaghettios, not toys.”  
Wynonna quickly drew a foam sword from the box beside her and smacked Nicole in the stomach with it.   
“Actually, we came so I wouldn’t have to work on my paper for weed class that’s due tomorrow.”  
Weed class was Wynonna code for studies in literature, which had been shortened to studies in lit by most students. Nicole and Waverly were in that same class, both already having submitted their four page papers.  
“All the more reason we should hurry up and leave.”  
The pair turned the corner into the Lego and building block section. Wynonna was drawn to a huge dragon Lego set, but something else caught Nicole’s eye. It was a section of off brand Legos in blue boxes at the beginning of the aisle. There were a few different sets, a treasure chest, a cat, a dolphin, but what Nicole really wanted was the hamburger set.   
“I want this hamburger,” Nicole said.  
“And I want the Hamburglar, your point?”  
Nicole turned to look at Wynonna who didn’t even bat an eye at what just came out of her mouth.  
“What was that?”  
“I was trying to think of things that rhyme with hamburger and, well, hamburglar was the first thing I thought of.”  
They stood in silence for a moment before they both busted out laughing. It wasn’t the weirdest thing to be said by Wynonna, Nicole would know. She kept track of everything stupid that came out of the group. Every quote that would sound so weird, and sometimes even disturbing, out of context.  
“That’s definitely going in out of context quotes,” Nicole stated.  
She pulled out her phone before she could forget the interaction and quickly typed in what was just said between them. Wynonna put back the Lego set she was holding and took over pushing the cart while Nicole typed.  
“Let’s go get some ice cream and spaghettios.”


End file.
